Trouble d'une âme
by UneCerise
Summary: Le vent souffle, l'air est frais et le garçon observe les étoiles tandis que son acolyte pour une ultime soirée lui pose une simple question. Les étoiles sont-elles bavardent ? (Très léger Ryuga x Dynamis)


**Metal Fight Beyblade ne m'appartient pas néanmoins j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture.**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, je me suis relu très -trop ?- rapidement, j'espère que cet OS vous plairas et qu'il ne sera pas trop déroutant.**

* * *

**"Trouble d'une âme"**

"Les étoiles sont-elles bavardes?

-Pardon ?"

Il faisait froid, l'air glacé s'engouffrait paisiblement dans le temple faisant frissonner les deux garçons tous deux assit au sol. Le second cligna des yeux rapidement, étonné par la question.

L'autre sembla légèrement gêné par sa question, il détourna la tête, son menton appuyé sur sa main qui elle-même, grâce à son coude, était posée sur son genou. Le second l'observa, ses cheveux blancs ornés d'une mèche rouge étaient secoués par le vent, ce n'était pas le même enfant qui avait accompagné Gingka et sa troupe pour faire sa rencontre, lui n'était pas un chasseur de trésors, lui ne chassait pas l'or, il cherchait le pouvoir.

C'est quand Ryuga releva la tête vers le ciel que Dynamis reprit son observation des étoiles. La constellation d'Orion était étonnement brillante, Chris aurait été content de l'observer.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'humidifia les lèvres, sa voix légèrement déraillé il tenta de mettre au clair sa question et osa un regard vers le gardien du temple.

"Est-ce qu'elles te racontent des histoires, ce qu'elles ont vu voir vécu ?"

Une brise vint soulever délicatement une mèche des cheveux de Dynamis, laissant entrevoir son œil qui c'était légèrement écarquillé suite à la question, nul doute qu'il réfléchissait à une manière de lui répondre et même de lui expliquer. C'était quelque-chose d'étrange, placé des mots dessus était compliqué, comment les étoiles communiquaient-elles avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles lui disent réellement ?

Toutes ses interrogations, Dynamis n'y prêtait jamais attention et n'avais donc pas essayé d'y répondre.

"Hmm..." Il cherchait des mots pour commencer, il détestait avoir l'impression de bafouiller. "Je ne les entends pas vraiment... Du moins pas aussi clairement que toi, c'est plutôt comme si je devais... Disons les lires. Malgré tout, elles ont une voix douce, même berçante."

Il reçu un froncement de sourcil de Ryuga qui malgré tout hocha la tête et murmura :

"Je vois."

Non, il ne voyait pas vraiment, il tentait d'imaginer avec le peu d'info donné mais il ne souhaitait pas gêner Dynamis. Le blanc déplia sa jambe et laissa ses bras tendu le maintenir, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des conversations de ce genre à la belle étoile mais ce n'était pas désagréable, Dynamis n'était en soit pas quelqu'un de désagréable et lui parler ne semblait pas être un supplice.

Ils partageaient plus en commun qu'il ne l'imaginait après tout.

Ryuga ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux mais ce garçon qui dévouait sa vie à Zeus et son temple avait pourtant pendant un temps, été au service d'Hadès. Son cœur noircit par la terreur tandis que le sien avait été dérobé par le pouvoir, encore aujourd'hui, Ryuga se souvenait de toutes les sensations dans son corps quand L-Drago avait prit le contrôle.

Il n'arrivait pas à enlever le son strident de sa voix, sa peau qui était devenu violette, ses yeux rouges sangs qui ne désirait qu'absorber Pégasus et détruire son blader. Ryuga frissonna, changeant de position pour fixer le bout de ses doigts.

"Explique-moi." Ce fut la voix de Dynamis qui coupa l'agitation présente dans son esprit, tous deux avaient les yeux rivés sur l'autre et Ryuga compris ce qu'il voulait savoir.

"Alors répond-moi." Ils n'eurent aucuns soucis quand à la signification de cette phrase.

"J'ai été contrôlé par ma propre toupie.

-J'ai été contrôlé par le médaillon d'Hadès."

Ryuga releva les yeux.

"J'ai été sauvé par Gingka.

-J'ai été sauvé par Kyoya."

Ils se sourirent avec compassion, tous deux avaient retrouvés leur esprit grâce à des bladeurs hors-pairs.

"J'ai cherché le pouvoir.

-J'ai cherché le savoir."

Dynamis frôla une des mèches de cheveux blancs de son compatriote avant de la laisser et de remettre en place ses propres mitaines.

"J'ai rejeté la destiné qui m'attendais.

-Je me suis voué corps et âme à celle-ci."

Une de leurs majeures différences venait d'être énoncée.

"J'ai fait ma route seule, loin des autres.

-Et j'ai été leur guide."

Sans comprendre, Ryuga avait l'impression de voir un garçon complémentaire à lui, ayant la même destiné mais n'ayant pas pour autant fait les mêmes actions.

"J'étais le bladeur de l'été.

-Je suis le bladeur de Jupiter."

Ryuga serra le poing, comprenant qu'il devait bientôt partir. Il se leva doucement, regardant avec une pointe de mélancolie Dynamis tandis qu'il prononça des mots qui lui brûlèrent la gorge.

"Je suis mort."

Et Dynamis se leva, agrippant avec douceur sa main et frôla les doigts de la seconde qui devenait transparente.

"Tu sais Ryuga... Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de t'orienter, tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi, tu traçais ton propre chemin, pourtant, parmi les étoiles, je guide également les âmes pour qu'elles puissent rejoindre le ciel sans problèmes. Aujourd'hui, cette âme, c'est toi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

-Et pourtant tu es troublé. Si tu es là, c'est que tu m'as voulu."

Ryuga fronça les sourcils, avait-il réellement souhaité l'aide du gardien ? Un anneau lumineux semblait l'entourer et pendant un court instant, Ryuga se dit qu'il était peut-être un ange, descendu du ciel pour le guider.

"Accepte tes vices et tes péchés, monte les marches et malgré les obstacles ne t'arrêtent jamais dans ta marche. Je sais que tu n'abandonnes pas car après tout tu es l'empereur dragon. Et un empereur n'abandonne pas." Dynamis murmura sa dernière phrase, ils se rapprochaient de la sortie du temple et il ne pouvait plus le stopper, ordonner à Ryuga de faire marche-arrière et de rester. Non, il ne le pouvait pas car le temps était écoulé et que le garçon aux cheveux blancs devait partir dans l'immédiat. Leurs pas claquaient sur le sol tandis que la sortie était à deux pas.

Les étoiles brillait, clignotantes dans le ciel sombre et froid. Il devait partir maintenant mais malgré tout, il souhaitait continuer à lui parler plus longtemps, lui parler jusqu'au bout de la nuit, l'empereur dragon s'étonna lui-même de sa pensée et soupira.

"Elles semblent aimer te parler."

"Oui... Elles semblent bien aimer."

Ils ne savaient pas à ce moment précis s'ils parlaient des étoiles ou des âmes mais sa bouche s'éleva légèrement pour former un sourire. Et il disparu lâchant la main de l'autre garçon dans un souffle.

Il faisait froid, l'air glacé s'engouffrait avec rage dans le temple, laissant un frisson désagréable pénétré dans le dos du garçon, silencieux, debout et seul qui venait de regagner le milieu du temple. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'entendre un murmure qui le bercerait, il porta sa main à ses yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

"Et les âmes ? Sont-elles bavardes ?"

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, j'espère que cet OS avait un minimum de sens et qu'il n'était pas trop bordélique ! :/**


End file.
